gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZ-02MD Virgo
OZ-02MD Virgo (aka Virgo) is a mass produced A.I. controlled ground mobile suit in the After Colony time-line. It is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Technology & Combat Characteristics After creating OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate and OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius, the Colony Doctors were forced by OZ to mass produce a new line of mobile suits which would later be incoprorated into OZ's Mobile Doll program. The result, OZ-02MD Virgo, incoporated the greatest aspects of both the Vayeate and Mercurius. As mass-produced mobile suit (doll) designs go the Virgo is a juggernaut compared to the previous models. The mobile doll is constructed of gundanium alloy, a light weight metal that is highly resistant against the ranged weapons of the Leo and Aries mobile suits that the Virgo would face in combat. The Virgo's defenses are increased further by the four planet defensers stored in the left shoulder that generate a defensive energy barrier. The data for the planet defensers was derived from the Mercurius. For offensive purposes the Virgo is equipped with a beam cannon mounted on the right arm. The beam cannon is directly connected into the mobile doll's right shoulder which houses an energy collector for the beam cannon. The weapon's power output can easily destroy a Leo with a single shot. The data for the beam cannon was derived from the Vayeate. The Virgo mobile doll is a slow machine incapable of quick maneuvers, nor does it need to be. It does not rely on speed or complex maneuvers to get the upper hand in battle. It merely relies on its heavy offensive and defensive capabilities to face the enemy head-on and pound right through. Armaments ;*Beam Cannon A powerful beam weapon based on the Vayeate's beam cannon, designed to give a devastating blow to its enemies. Though not as powerful as its predecessor it is nonetheless the most powerful weapon mounted on a mass produced machine. To compensate for its limited charge, it was a given a large energy collector in its right shoulder. Allowing the Beam Cannon to have an almost infinite charge. ;*Planet Defensers Four remote weapons mounted on the Virgo's left shoulder, that are based on the Mercurius's planet defensers. A weapon that is controlled by the Mobile Doll AI and is used to defend itself from a impending attack. They are small disc-shaped objects which are capable of generating an almost-impenetrable energy shield. They are able to repel just about any attack. Over a period of powerful shots, they can be weakened and lose their power to produce an energy barrier. When low on energy, they can return to the rack on the mobile unit's left shoulder for recharging. System Features ;*Mobile Doll AI Control System The Virgo utilized and was controlled by the mobile doll system, negating the need for a human pilot function. Because it is a computer controlling the Virgo, it's movements lack innovation, relying on pre-programmed data to determine how it reacts in a given situation. History Developed by Romefeller Foundation engineer Tubarov in the year AC 195 at OZ lunar base and mobile suit factory. It was first deployed on September 8th to combat the Space Leos of a group led by Lady Une. While the new mobile dolls managed to overwhelm the attackers many of them are destroyed by the still incomplete XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell and XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam as their pilots escaped. Once completed and put into mass production the Virgo would be used heavily by the Romefeller Foundation on Earth to wipe out any armed resistance to the organization's rule. The mobile doll would see mostly victory until they reached the Sanc Kingdom which was protected by several of Ace pilots piloting improved OZ-12SMS Taurus mobile suits as well as Heero who was piloting the OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon. Eventually the White Fang organization would infiltrate and capture the lunar mobile doll factory where members would find the designs for a new mobile doll that they put into production for themselves as the WF-02MD Virgo II. Picture Gallery OZ-02MD Virgo Front View Lineart.jpg|OZ-02MD - Virgo - Front View Lineart OZ-02MD Virgo Back View Lineart.jpg|OZ-02MD - Virgo - Back View Lineart Notes *The Virgo's name is derived from "Virgo" being the sixth Zodiac sign meaning "Virgin", which may be reference to the fact that it doesn't need a human pilot in order to function. External Links *Mahq - OZ-02MD - Virgo ja:OZ-02MD ビルゴ